


What He Wanted

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie spurs Harry on to reach for what he always wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wanted

Harry stood to the back of the room with Dr. Jamison and watched as Chip and Lee charmed the families and the children at the annual NIMR Christmas party.  He almost envied the ease they had with each other and their ability to hide their relationship but still engage in the simple touches that said so much more.  He wished he had that ability. His passionate nature about everything else in his life also defined his romantic relationships.  He found it hard to hide his feelings when it came to the people he cared about.

"They make a good couple don't they?"

"Yes..." he replied to Jamie's assessment.

"They are missing something though."

Harry turned to the CMO, startled by his comment, "What do you mean?"

"They are missing the other part of them."

"I don't know what you mean," Harry sated confused as to what Jamie was getting at.

"I think you know. I think you know how they feel about you, and I know how you feel about them."

Sometimes Harry wished Jamie wasn't his confidant.  The good doctor was known for shooting from the hip and this time he'd taken him in his sights. "Jamie, don't start..."

"You know I'm not stating anything that isn't there already.  You don't see their worry when you are injured, or heaven forbid, missing.  You don't see how they watch you when you aren't looking.  Or maybe you do and don't want to acknowledge it."

Harry just shook his head.  No, he wouldn't, couldn't believe that they wanted him.  Why? When they had each other.  "No..."  He didn't see Jamie shake his head at him.

As the party began to wind down, Harry saw Chip and Lee heading for him with smiles. 

"Admiral, care to join us for drinks and a little more adult company?"

"Tired of the children?" he asked Lee with a grin.

"Yes..." Chip answered

"A little, I'm also ready for a non-alcoholic drink."

"I..." he started to say, but was interrupted by a nudge from Jamie.

"Go on, you were just saying you needed a drink."

"All right," Harry conceded. They made plans to go to the local pub that catered to a more adult crowd.  Just as they were about to leave, Jamie leaned in to him and whispered, "Give yourself a chance to have the Christmas present you really want..."

Harry just nodded, the present he really wanted he didn't think was possible, but he would be content to be with them.


End file.
